


Mixed Up

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets caught in the middle of a fight between Peter and Elizabeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Even 'perfect' couples have problems sometimes.

Neal arrived for dinner at the Burkes on Saturday night with a special bottle of wine he'd been wanting to try. Peter answered the door and, right away, Neal could see something was wrong. Peter looked exasperated and slightly disheveled.

Neal immediately worried that he might have done something to upset Peter, but he couldn't imagine what it might be. He asked casually, "Everything all right, Peter?"

Peter replied curtly, "Yeah, come on in, Neal. Elizabeth is upstairs. She'll be down in a few minutes."

"Oh, okay," Neal proceeded, "Well, I brought a really special wine I've been saving for us to try. Should I open it?"

Peter shrugged, "Sure, why not? We can go ahead and start without El. I'm not sure how long she'll be."

Neal repeated, "Are you sure everything's okay? Because if I'm interrupting something...."

Peter sighed, "No, just open the wine. We don't have to wait for El. I'm sure she'll be down before long."

Neal felt very uncomfortable, but he figured Peter would tell him what was going on when he was ready, so he found a corkscrew and opened the wine. He enthused, "This is a 1990 Château Margaux from France. You don't find bottles like this available very often, especially of this vintage. I think you'll both like it."

When Peter didn't reply, Neal turned and saw him looking up the stairway anxiously. Neal asked, "Is Elizabeth feeling all right?"

Peter turned and answered cryptically, "She's fine. It's nothing she won't get over in a few minutes."

"What isn't something she'll get over?" asked Neal apprehensively.

"Never mind," Peter responded. "Let's try that wine. Tell me why it's so special."

"Well, okay," Neal began. "It's a rich Bordeaux with an unusual combination of plum, violet, chocolate, and espresso scents...."

It was obvious that Peter wasn't listening and he kept glancing back towards the stairs. He said, "Will you excuse me for a minute, Neal. I'll just go up and see what's keeping El."

"Oh sure," Neal agreed awkwardly. He really wished he hadn't opened the bottle, but since he had, he went ahead and poured himself a glass. He sniffed it appreciatively and tried a sip. It was every bit as good as he expected, but it was hard to enjoy with the odd tension in the house.

Peter returned without comment and Neal poured a glass of wine for him. Peter absently gulped some down and Neal cringed. He said carefully, "Umm, maybe we should start with something else and just let this breathe for awhile. It will really be better after airing for a couple of hours."

"Okay." Peter admitted, "I guess I'm not really properly appreciating it right now. I'm sorry, Neal."

"Want to tell me what's going on, Peter?" asked Neal, but Peter just shook his head. Neal persisted, "Come on, Peter. What's wrong?"

Peter crossed his arms and nodded at the stairs. He suggested, "Maybe you should ask her."

Neal was wishing he hadn't come when Elizabeth came down the stairs, visibly composing herself. She said sweetly, "Peter, there's no need for Neal to get involved in our problems. I'm sure he doesn't want to."

Neal nodded vigorously, "Elizabeth, I brought a very special vintage Bordeaux from Château Margaux in France...."

Elizabeth barely glanced at him as she continued, "I hope you don't mind that I haven't finished preparing our dinner yet. Peter and I were having a discussion that went on a lot longer than I expected it would."

Neal stammered, "Oh, well, I, of course not. I can leave if you want me to. Maybe that would be a good idea."

"No!" barked Peter, as Elizabeth assured him, "Oh, I'm sure Peter wouldn't want you to leave, Neal."

"Well, uh, okay. If you're sure. Because it's really no problem if you two need to be alone," Neal volunteered uncomfortably.

"Stay!" Peter said firmly. "Elizabeth, do you have something planned for dinner or should we go out?"

Elizabeth demurred, "Of course, I have dinner planned, Peter. You know that. It just may take a little while to get it ready."

Neal offered, "Would you like to try the wine? It's really excellent. It has a velvety texture I think you'll really enjoy."

Elizabeth replied, "I'm sure I will. Thank you, Neal. You're always so thoughtful."

Peter harrumphed and addressed Neal, "I thought you wanted to let the wine breathe. We should have cocktails while El gets dinner ready."

"Thank you, Neal, I'd love some wine," Elizabeth told him, ignoring Peter. "It sounds delicious."

Neal looked from one to another and then handed Elizabeth a glass of wine. He politely asked, "Would you like me to help in the kitchen?"

Peter interjected, "No, you stay here with me. I want to talk to you about our recent case."

Neal tried to decline, "Oh Peter, I'm sure that could wait until after dinner. Let me help Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Neal," Elizabeth said, looking meaningfully at Peter. "You're always so considerate."

Peter threw up his hands and said, "Fine! Do whatever you want. I'm going to enjoy Neal's wine."

Neal miserably headed for the kitchen with Elizabeth, glancing back at Peter to see how upset he was. Elizabeth told him caustically, "No, Neal. You stay here with Peter. I'm sure he could use the company."

Neal tried again, "You know, I really feel like I'm in the way here. Why I don't I just come back another night? Maybe tomorrow?"

Both Burkes insisted that he stay. Neal reluctantly agreed and awkwardly poured himself another glass of wine.

Peter asked innocently, "You like it here in New York City, don't you Neal?"

Neal nodded enthusiastically and agreed, "There's no better place. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else."

There was a crash and a curse from the kitchen as Elizabeth overheard their remarks. Before Neal could react, Peter asked less innocently, "You wouldn't want to live in Washington, DC, would you?"

Another suspicious loud noise came from the kitchen and Neal answered more cautiously, "No, but there's really no reason for me to move there. It might be different if I had a good reason."

"Do you think it would be worth it to move somewhere you didn't want to go to take a job you didn't really want, though?" Peter asked slyly.

Neal replied impatiently, "What's this all about, Peter? Are you going to move to Washington?"

Elizabeth entered the room and loudly announced, "Dinner is served, gentlemen, if you don't mind."

Neal picked up his glass and the wine bottle and moved to his usual seat at the table. He smiled, "This looks wonderful, Elizabeth. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Peter grimaced, "Well, we're sorry it was delayed, aren't we El? It was rude of us not to be ready for you when you arrived."

Elizabeth ignored him and inquired sweetly, "Neal, if you get married, you'll want to live where your spouse will be happy, won't you?"

Neal answered slowly, "Well, yeah, I guess so. I'm most likely to meet someone here in New York, though, I guess."

Peter jumped in, "And you wouldn't expect your spouse to insist that you give up your life here and move to someplace like Washington, would you?"

Neal gulped some of his elite wine and ventured, "Um, I get the feeling that you two are having a disagreement about where you want to live."

Elizabeth explained, "It's not just that. It's about caring enough about your partner to want her to be happy."

"Or him to be happy," Peter interjected. "It works both ways, doesn't it? At least, it should."

Elizabeth got up and excused herself from the table, "I'm sorry, Neal. I'm just not hungry. I'm going upstairs for awhile."

Neal stood politely. He looked distressed as he looked at Peter, but Peter waved him back down. "Come on, Neal. Finish your dinner. El's just being emotional. We can settle this perfectly rationally once she settles down."

"Why does Elizabeth want to move to Washington?" asked Neal curiously.

From the top of the stairs, Elizabeth called down, "Don't you dare discuss this with Neal before we get this settled, Peter Burke!"

Peter gave an embarrassed shrug. "Okay, let's talk about something else then."

Neal nervously poured himself another glass of the wine that no one else was drinking. It really was excellent. He agreed, "Sure, maybe you two just need to take a little break. How do you like this wine I brought? It's really quite unusual because...."

Peter interrupted distractedly, "It's fine. I can't really enjoy it right now, I guess. I'm sorry."

Neal tried not to show his disappointment, "Oh well, that's okay. I wish I'd saved it for another night, though. It's really a treat."

Peter suggested, "Here, finish El's glass. She's not going to drink it. You can have mine, too."

Neal didn't want to see his rare wine go to waste so he progressed from one glass to another until he was finally feeling very tipsy. He giggled, "I think I drank the whole bottle."

Peter smiled at him fondly and asked, "Want me to drive you home, Buddy?"

Neal paused and then responded, "That might be a good idea. Anyway, maybe Elizabeth will feel better when you get back."

Peter looked doubtfully up the stairs and said, "Who knows? Come on, let's go. I'm ready to get out of here for awhile."

Neal brushed against Peter sensuously and winked as they left. He flirted drunkenly, "Maybe I can help take your mind off things."

When they got to Neal's apartment, Peter smiled indulgently at Neal and said softly, "Come here. It's so much fun to have sex with you when you're drunk."

Neal complied eagerly. He nestled into Peter's arms and gave him a long sweet kiss. He pushed his tongue into Peter's mouth playfully and met his tongue to tease him.

Peter eventually broke off their kiss and sighed, "God, this is so nice. I can always count on you, Neal."

Neal began kissing Peter's neck and undressing him. He joked, "Well, I should enjoy this wine, even if it's by myself."

Peter thrilled him by rubbing their cocks together and assuring him, "You're not alone by a long shot, Buddy."

Neal purred and pressed even closer. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as Peter kissed his neck under his ear on his sensitive spot. They moved to the bed and fervently kissed and petted each other. They impatiently removed their pants to free their eager erections. 

Neal began to slide down Peter's body, mouthing him sloppily as he went. When he reached Peter's crotch, Neal grinned up at him crookedly and then applied himself to blowing Peter with enthusiasm.

Peter chuckled and pulled Neal off before he came. He said huskily, "Neal, I really want to fuck you tonight."

Neal's head was swimming and he felt boneless as he lay atop Peter and his body conformed comfortably to Peter's. When Peter insistently probed his asshole with well lubed fingers, Neal gasped and moaned with pleasure. He let Peter take charge and responded to his every touch with enthusiastic approval.

Peter entered him with a steady pressure and began to rock in and out slowly at first. He groaned, "Oh lover, you feel so tight. I love fucking you."

Neal nuzzled him happily and pushed back against Peter's thrusts, rubbing his own burgeoning leaking cock between them sensuously. He slurred, "Love having you in me. Feels so good. Your big hard cock fills me up."

Peter grew more forceful as his excitement increased. He pressed deeply into Neal and panted, "Come on, lover. Come with me. You feel so good."

Neal was losing it, mewling encouragingly and responding with perfect accommodation to Peter's rhythm. He started to warn, "Peter, I..."

Peter let out a cry and tensed and came in a sudden rush and Neal rose up and convulsed in orgasmic spasms, shooting his warm creamy cum onto Peter's chest. As he collapsed back onto him, Neal moaned, "Oh Peter, I love you."

Peter squeezed him tightly and kissed his face and neck, responding softly, "I love you, too. I'm not leaving you. I don't want to give this up."

Neal barely registered what he said just enough to wonder fleetingly if Peter was referring to moving to Washington, DC. His mind was lulled by wine and sex and he didn't give it any further thought. He gave himself over to the satisfied pleasure of Peter's warm hands stroking his back and gratefully murmured, "Mmm. Don't stop. Feels so good."

Peter lay with Neal sleeping quietly on top of him for awhile. It felt so peaceful and right, he didn't want to move. He felt even more set in his mind that he was not going to move to Washington. El would just have to understand.

Early in the morning, Peter's phone rang and he moved to silence it before it woke Neal. Peter knew it was El and he didn't feel like talking to her on the phone so early in the morning. He got up quietly and moved to the bathroom to shower. 

As he was dressing to go home, Neal stirred and looked over at him fondly. He smiled, "Have to go already? It's early, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Buddy. I have to go home now," Peter admitted. He went over and kissed him leisurely and added, "Last night was fantastic."

Neal felt pleased and relaxed. After Peter left, he went back to sleep. Not long after, he was awakened by a knock on his door. He groggily struggled into some sleep pants and stumbled to the door.

When he opened the door, Elizabeth was standing there with tears in her beautiful blue eyes. She looked like she might not have slept all night. Neal reached out for her and pulled her into a hug. He asked sympathetically, "What happened? Why are you so sad?"

Elizabeth melted into his arms and buried her head in his chest. She cried, "Oh Neal. What am I going to do?"

Neal held her and soothingly stroked her. He asked softly, "Wanna tell me why you're here, Elizabeth?"

She choked back sobs and explained, "I called Peter this morning and he didn't answer. I thought he was probably here with you."

"He was," Neal confessed. "He took me home last night after I finished the Margeaux by myself. He spent the night here, but he left a little while ago. He told me he needed to go home."

Elizabeth exclaimed, "Oh! We must have missed each other. When he didn't answer his phone, I left to come over here."

"Well, do you want to call him and tell him you're here?" Neal suggested.

"No, I don't think so. Not right away. Let him worry about me for a change. Can I stay here with you for a little while?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course you can, but I think you should just call Peter and let him know where you are," Neal worried.

"I will," Elizabeth sighed, "in a little while. So do you have any of that marvelous wine left?"

Neal laughed, "No, and it's kind of early in the day to start drinking wine. Don't you think so?"

"Not too early," Elizabeth replied flippantly. "I'm sure you have another nice wine you could share with me."

Neal smiled indulgently, "Well, I have a nice bottle of Châteauneuf-du-Pape I could share with you."

"Oh please, Neal," she persuaded. "You can tell me all about it. I love hearing you talk about wine."

Neal was flattered and moved to open the bottle, describing its unique qualities as he uncorked it and poured them each a glass. He handed one to her and toasted, "To your happy marriage, wherever you decide to live."

Elizabeth toasted back and sipped the wine. She asked coyly, "You really wouldn't be upset if Peter took the promotion and moved to Washington?"

"Of course not," Neal assured her. "Is that what you were fighting about last night?"

"That's part of it," she sighed. "The important thing to me is that I've been offered a dream job at the National Gallery."

"So why doesn't Peter want to go?" Neal asked, genuinely perplexed. "It sounds like it would be good for both of you."

"Well, he hates to leave fieldwork and transition to a desk job," Elizabeth began, "but mostly, Neal, I think he doesn't want to leave you."

Neal looked totally surprised. He said sincerely, "Oh, I doubt if that's it. He and I are best friends...."

"And lovers." Elizabeth interjected. "I know you're important to him. I think he loves you as much as he does me. I just hope it's not more."

"Oh no," Neal denied. "It's nothing like that. You two are married. I mean you've been together a long time."

Elizabeth nodded and asked, "Could I have another glass of this delicious wine, Neal?"

Neal eagerly poured them each another glass, saying enthusiastically, "I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's not quite in the same class as the Margeaux I brought over last night, but it's close."

Elizabeth looked at him flirtatiously from under her long lashes and encouraged, "Describe it to me. It's so sexy the way you appreciate fine wine."

Neal cupped her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said, "You flatter me, but I love it."

Elizabeth put her arms around him and snuggled against his chest for a minute. She murmured, "You feel so good. I just need a little comfort."

Neal stroked her back gently and rubbed his face against her long soft hair. He told her, "That's not hard to provide, but maybe I should put a shirt on."

Elizabeth demurred, "I'd rather you didn't."

They kissed more seriously for a minute and then resumed drinking their wine. Neal described the unique qualities of the Châteauneuf-du-Pape, expounding on its scent and texture and subtle aftertaste.

Elizabeth held out her glass to be refilled again and Neal obliged her. He poured another for himself as well and she giggled, "I think this is a great way to start the morning. I feel so much better now."

"Don't you think you should call Peter now?" Neal prodded. "He's probably worried about you for long enough by now."

Elizabeth conceded and pressed the speed dial on her phone. She looked perplexed and noted, "He's still not answering. I guess he just doesn't want to talk to me."

Neal objected, "Oh, I doubt that. Maybe his battery is dead, or maybe he put the phone down somewhere he can't hear it."

"Well, I don't know, but if he's worried about me, he should have called me, don't you think?" she pointed out.

"Umm, yeah, I guess so. I don't know. Do you think he's still angry with you?" speculated Neal. "Want me to try to call him?"

Elizabeth laughed bitterly, "If he answered a call from you but not from me, I really would be upset."

Neal looked nervous and unconsciously finished his wine. He automatically poured another and refilled Elizabeth's glass, too. They went back to discussing Peter's reluctance to move to Washington and Elizabeth's resentment of his resistance to something so important to her.

They were feeling very loose and giggly as the wine took effect. Elizabeth swayed a little and leaned into Neal. She slurred, "Oh, that's really good wine."

Neal was amused and ran his finger across her lips. He smiled, "Even if we may have drunk a little more than we should have."

Elizabeth put her arms around him and sighed, "I don't think so." She paused a moment and then asked sweetly, "Neal would you kiss me? I mean, really kiss me?"

He wasn't hard to convince. He'd always been attracted to Peter's beautiful and sexy wife and Neal under the influence of good wine had the morals of a rabbit. He gave her a long slow passionate kiss and she reciprocated fervently. Neal pulled back a little even as he was fondling her luscious curves. 

He protested, "Maybe we shouldn't do this." Elizabeth kissed him again and replied, "Oh, I think we should. I've wanted to for a long time."

Neal continued kissing her and began gently unwrapping her like a present. He told her how pretty she was and let his hands linger on her breasts and her hips. She began to rut up against him and make little sounds of pleasure.

They were quickly moving toward a point of no return as she put her hand around his cock and stroked him to a full erection. Neal let out a little moan and kissed her deeper. He pinched her nipples provocatively and pushed into her hand responsively.

The sound of Neal's phone interrupted them. Neal recognized the ringtone as Peter's. He hesitated, then pulled back from Elizabeth to answer it. Elizabeth, dressed only in her panties, dropped to her knees and licked his cock.

Neal squirmed as he tried to make his voice sound normal while he greeted Peter. He didn't succeed since Peter asked incredulously, "Neal, are you already drinking this morning? You can't still be drunk from last night."

Neal pulled his hips away from Elizabeth, fondly entangling his hand in her hair. He repeated, "Peter, what's up?"

"That's what I'm starting to wonder. Have you heard from Elizabeth?" Peter asked irritably.

"Yeah, Peter. She's here with me," confessed Neal reluctantly. He stroked Elizabeth's cheek affectionately.

"There with you? Drinking? At this time in the morning? Are you kidding? How long has she been there?" Peter demanded.

"Whoa, Buddy. She came by because she was upset that you didn't answer your phone when she called you," Neal explained lamely.

Peter said threateningly, "I'm coming over there right now. Don't let her leave."

Neal turned to Elizabeth as he put the phone down and informed her, "He's coming over."

Elizabeth was still on her knees and Neal felt turned on as she looked up at him seductively and said sweetly, "Well, let's go ahead and finish what we started before he gets here."

Neal was amused and questioned, "Really? Are you sure you want to? I mean, we don't have to do anything."

"I want to. I want you," she insisted and began to suck his cock. Neal winced and then leaned back and enjoyed himself. He let her take the active role until he couldn't hold back.

He thrust into her mouth as he groaned, "Oh, Elizabeth. Ohhhh."

Elizabeth swallowed his cum without thinking about it and then said, "Oh, I usually don't do that. I mean, really, I don't usually do this. Well, except to Peter sometimes. I mean...."

Neal sank to the floor beside her and chuckled. He pulled her onto his lap and held her close with strong arms. He rubbed his cheek against her hers and said, "Hey."

She giggled and said, "Hey. I guess I was babbling, wasn't I?"

Neal nuzzled her neck and murmured, "Mmm, just take it easy. Let me love you a little bit."

He began smoothing his hands over her soft warm skin, squeezing her breasts and her ass and working one hand down to her crotch. He continued kissing and soothing her while he began to apply rhythmic pressure to her moist pussy.

Neal knew all the right places to touch and just how to arouse her. Elizabeth shivered and moaned, "Oh, Neal, that feels so good."

He gradually escalated his intensity until he felt her increasingly excited response start to peak. He kept his hand over her mons and used two fingers to apply pressure directly to her clit and she came in quick jerks, crying out with pleasure. He left his hand in place until she had subsided and then he hugged her tightly against him and rocked her.

He turned her toward him so he could smile at her and kiss her lips. He admired her and said, "You look so gorgeous. You are a very sexy woman, Elizabeth."

Before they had moved from their intimate position on the floor, there was a loud knock at the door. Elizabeth looked at Neal with alarm and ran into the bathroom, snagging her clothes on the way. 

Neal struggled into his sleep pants and tried to smooth his hair just as Peter knocked again and tried the door. Neal called out, "Peter? It's open."

Peter stepped in and looked at Neal suspiciously. He said slowly, "I thought you said Elizabeth was here."

Neal calmed him quickly, "Um, after the wine she needed to lie down for a little while."

Peter glanced at the empty rumpled bed and asked icily, "With you?"

"No, no," Neal improvised. "She's in the bathroom now. I think I heard the shower.

Peter sagged and asked plaintively, "Neal, what am I going to do? I don't want El to be upset, but I don't want to move to Washington either."

Elizabeth emerged fully dressed from the bathroom and said, "Well, then we're right back where we were last night."

Peter went to her and hugged her and said yearningly, "Oh Hon. I want you to come home now. I promise we'll talk some more about it later."

"I have to tell them if I'll accept the job by Monday. We need to decide today," Elizabeth said firmly.

Peter took a deep breath and told her, "Then go ahead and tell them yes."

Elizabeth's pretty face broke into a delighted smile as she asked, "Really? Do you mean it, Peter?"

Peter nodded and confirmed, "Mmmhmm, if that's what you want. I want you to be happy. I love you."

She stood on her toes and stretched up to kiss him. Peter drew back a little and looked first at her and then at Neal. He could swear he tasted Neal on her lips.

Neal was watching them both soberly without showing any emotion. He was used to losing people he loved and he knew he could never come between Peter and Elizabeth. He didn't even want to. He met Peter's questioning eyes, giving nothing away.

Peter admonished unreasonably, "Neal, I thought you would have better sense than to get my wife drunk when she was upset."

Elizabeth broke in, "No, Peter, it was my idea. I practically made him pour me some wine and I just drank without thinking. Neal was a perfect gentleman."

Neal blushed and looked away. He challenged, "No, Elizabeth. Don't try to protect me. We should be honest with Peter."

Elizabeth looked panicky as Peter angrily studied Neal. "What do you mean, Neal?"

"Well, Elizabeth did ask me for a glass of wine, but I was the one who encouraged her to drink more. When we were both pretty tipsy, I made a move on her," Neal confessed.

"And then what?" asked Peter, becoming more agitated. Elizabeth shot Neal a dangerous look and responded, "We kissed, Peter. That's all."

Peter looked at Neal and demanded, "Is that true? Is that all that happened?"

"Would Elizabeth lie to you?" asked Neal, effectively avoiding answering the direct question. 

Elizabeth relaxed and went over and kissed Neal on the cheek. She repeated, "You're a perfect gentleman, Sweetie."

Neal winked at her and joked, "My loss. I think we should have let Peter be jealous, though."

"You don't want to joke about that, Buddy." Peter scowled. "But I guess I should thank you for calming her down and keeping her content until I could get here."

Neal smiled, "I'm just glad if you two are happy again. I'd never want anything to come between you."

Peter replied thoughtfully, "I guess I was just a little mixed up about my priorities. El's happiness is the most important thing to me. I should have realized that."

Elizabeth smiled at him gently, "Oh Hon, let's go home and leave poor Neal alone."

Neal saw them to the door, trying not to show the tears in his eyes. When he closed the door, he leaned back against it until he could get control over his conflicting emotions. Pain, loss, jealousy, relief and happiness for his friends all mixed up and competed for his attention.

After a minute, Neal sighed and picked out another bottle of the excellent French wine. He punched a number in his phone. When the call was answered, he said, "Hey Mozz, want to come over this evening and share a bottle of French Bordeaux with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.thewinecellarinsider.com/bordeaux-wine-producer-profiles/bordeaux/margaux/margaux/#ixzz3ubfuNaRc
> 
> The characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV (and Netflix & Amazon).


End file.
